When The Lights Go Out
by Breesecretdaughter
Summary: just a little story set pre season one or just after.


**Disclaimer: Don't Own it.**

**When The Lights Go Out  
**a story by** Breesecretdaughter**

It was hot. Uncharacteristically hot, even for the time of year. The air conditioners were on full blast and every fan was on in the house, but nothing seemed to help. Lynette sat on the coach in the living room, fanning herself with a folded piece of paper.

"Mommy, Mommy!"

"What is it, Parker?" Lynette said, the heat making her patience minimal.

"Look what I found!"

He had a frog that was bigger than his hands and trying to escape. "Parker! Put that back where you found it."

Parker frowned. "Fine," he said sadly. He put it back in a big bucket and went to go outside.

Lynette shook her head. "Where are your brothers?"

"Still outside washing their bikes."

"Okay. You guys can come in for lunch in twenty minutes, I'm going to start it now."

"Okay mommy."

* * *

Lynette went to prepare sandwiches and pour iced-tea for the boys. Penny was napping in her car seat beside the coffee table and fan. As Lynette was spreading butter on a piece of bread, Tom entered the kitchen.

"Hey," he said kissing the back of her neck.

"Hi," she smiled.

"What are you making?"

"Lunch for the boys. And you too, if you want."

"I'd love it," he said while wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. Lynette smiled wider. She felt him rub her waist and she closed her eyes and leaned backwards into his arms. She turned her neck so they were face-to-face and she looked up into his eyes. "Do you want mayonnaise?"

"Sure," he said quickly while turning his attention back to her neck. He placed a couple light kisses on her neck.

"Tom..." Lynette giggled. "That tickles."

"Sorry," he whispered against her neck, still kissing it though. Lynette turned around and draped her arms around his shoulders, standing about a foot away.

"It's okay."

Tom kissed her lips, using his tongue to trace the inside of her lips. Lynette opened her mouth and kissed him back with her arms tighter around his shoulders. His hands fell to her lower back and rested there.

"Where are the boys anyways?"

"Outside."

Tom went to kiss her again, this time more playfully. "Really?"

He pulled back to let her answer.

"Really."

He pecked her lips in response quickly.

"I think," he began while placing another quick kiss on her lips, "we should keep them out there." He placed a kiss again on her lips that lasted a little longer.

"Hmm, good idea."

Lynette unwrapped her arms from around him and pulled on the tie he was wearing so he could be closer to her. Tom had Lynette in between the counter and himself, so he placed one hand on the counter on both sides of her. Lynette placed her hands on his chest, feeling his toned chest over his shirt. Tom kissed her again.

"We're hungry!" the boys declared, marching in one by one with the same look on their faces. The twins were both covered in rust and bubbles and Parker was covered in mud and grass.

"Bathroom," Tom pointed. "Wash your hands before you eat."

The boys ran out of the kitchen.

"You need to wash yours too," Lynette ordered and handed him a dish cloth.

* * *

Tom, Lynette, Preston, Porter, Parker and Penny in her high chair were all sitting around the table.

"More juice?" Tom asked Lynette and the kids. They shook their heads.

Just as he placed it back on the table, they all heard a low groaning sound and then the lights went out.

"What the - ? " Tom said looking up at the lights.

"What happened Mommy?"

"The lights went out, Preston."

"Forever?" Porter asked.

"No, not forever."

"I can't see!" Parker said dramatically.

"It's three in the afternoon," Lynette laughed. "There's plenty of light coming in from outside."

"Okay," Parker accepted.

"When's it gonna come back on?" Preston asked.

"Not sure," Tom answered. "Could be a few hours or maybe just five minutes."

"Oh, okay. Well can we go back outside?"

"Sure."

Preston stood up and Porter followed. Parker finished the last bite of his sandwich, threw it down and ran after his brothers.

Lynette grabbed the juice and filled her cup back up. Tom watched her. She was wearing a light blue t-shirt and white shorts that came to her mid-thighs. Her hair was up, but many strands fell loose and surrounded her face. Due to the heat, there was a little sweat in her hair, causing it to curl. She looked up at him after a minute, "What?"

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking."

"About?"

"...you."

Lynette blushed slightly. She smiled with her lips together and could feel herself blushing. She tried to hide it and asked, "oh?"

"Yeah, and about how badly I want to return to what we were doing before the boys came in." Tom lent in to her and kissed her cheek. "Let's make them stay outside until dinner."

Lynette laughed. "Okay."

* * *

After dinner and after the boys finished their games and bed time stories, Lynette was checking on Penny to make sure she was asleep in her crib. She was. Lynette put a battery operated fan beside her and walked out of the room into hers. Tom was there, changing out of his clothes into boxers and a cotton t-shirt. Lynette bit her lip as an idea came into her mind. She stood there quietly at the door frame and watched as he stripped the sheets of the bed to replace them with cleaner ones. When he threw the sheet to the other side of the bed, Lynette walked to it to pull it under the mattress.

"Hi."

"Thanks," he said nodding to the sheet.

"We really needed new sheets," Lynette acknowledged.

"Yeah," he agreed. They both climbed into the bed, with just the light cotton sheet covering them.

"I want the AC to come back on," Tom complained.

"Yeah, it reminds me of when I was a kid and we never had one. Summers could be awful."

"I bet."

"Oh well," Lynette said. "Look on the bright side, the lights are out and neither of us are wearing much clothes."

Tom raised his eyebrows. "That _is_ true," he agreed running a finger up and down her bare arm lightly.

"Yeah," Lynette said turning onto her side to face him. He stopped running his finger down her arm and grasped her arm. He pulled her towards him and kissed her, now using his other hand to slide up her side under her shirt. He felt goosebumps form on her arm and couldn't help smiling down at his work - and at her.

Lynette wrapped her legs around his ankles so he was closer to her. She gripped the bottom of his shirt and pulled it up over his head. Then, she felt him withdraw from her. He studied what she was wearing - an over sized gym shirt and her cotton pajama shorts - and searched for the best possible way to remove it. When he got it off, he positioned himself so he was laying on top of her, their chests gently making contact.

"You are so beautiful," Tom whispered.

"You are so - " Lynette thought of a word. "Handsome. Charming. Sexy."

Tom responded with a low grunt. He kissed her and while she kissed back he whispered quietly, "I love you."

She didn't respond verbally, but Tom knew she heard him because she began kissing him harder.

* * *

"Hmm, that was great," Lynette said dreamily.

"Yeah," Tom breathed out. "If every time the power goes out is like this, you won't hear me complain."

Lynette pushed him playfully away from her. She sat up and whispered down to him, "There's another benefit to the AC not working."

"Oh?"

"Cool-down showers," she suggested. She walked to the bathroom, wondering if he would follow. Well, not really wondering, she knew he would. And she loved it.

**End. This one was just fun to write. It's a one-shot.**


End file.
